


Jouluyön odotus

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Tea
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Disclaimer: En omista Tylypahkaa tai muutakaan minkä voi tunnistaa J.K. Rowlingille kuuluvaksi. En myöskään saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa.Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.





	Jouluyön odotus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: En omista Tylypahkaa tai muutakaan minkä voi tunnistaa J.K. Rowlingille kuuluvaksi. En myöskään saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa.
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.

Remus istui pöydän ääressä. Hän piti kädessään posliinista kuppia, jonka reunasta oli lohjennut palanen. Teen tuoksu leijui ylös kupista ja täytti Remuksen aistit. Hajamielisenä hän tuijotti ulos ikkunasta. Hän odotti. Hetkenä minä hyvänsä tumma hahmo astelisi katulampun valoon, kohottaisi kasvonsa ikkunaan, jonka takana Remus odottaisi ja hymyilisi.

Pieni hymy kohosi Remuksen väsyneille huulille. Oli kulunut niin paljon aikaa, mutta silti hän jaksoi toivoa, että Sirius jälleen palaisi. Jouluyö oli joka vuosi yhtä pimeä ja synkkä, mutta toivo karkoitti varjot hänen sydämestään. Toivo Siriuksen paluusta. 

Hän vietti joulun yksin. Remus ei hyväksynyt kutsua viettämään joulua Pottereille. Hän ei lähtenyt kirkkoon laulamaan joululauluja tai poikennut kaupassa viime hetken valmisteluita varten. Hänelle joulu oli odottamista. Remus tiesi kyllä, mitä muut sanoivat. Sirius oli poissa ja hänen olisi aika irrottaa, jotta hän ehtisi nähdä maailman. Mutta Sirius oli luvannut tulla takaisin, eikä Sirius koskaan pettänyt lupaustaan.

Hän ei ollut aina viettänyt jouluaan yksin. Joulu oli perhejuhla, mutta vaikka Remuksen oma perhe oli hylännyt hänet, oli Jamesin ottanut hänet avoimin sylin vastaan. Mitä väliä sillä oli, että hän muuttui kerran kuussa karvaiseksi otukseksi? Potterit eivät olleet välittäneet - eivät edelleenkään välittäneet, vaikka ne, jotka olivat hänet ottaneet perheeseen olivat aikaa sitten kuolleet. Joulu oli ollut täynnä iloa ja naurua, kovia ääniä ja hyvää ruokaa. Kaikesta tärkeintä oli kuitenkin, että joulu oli ollut täynnä Siriusta.

Pieniä salattuja hymyjä, varovaisia kosketuksia. Ja sitten myöhemmin piilotettuja hetkiä vierashuoneessa, kun muut seurustelivat sivistyneesti alakerrassa. Intohimoisia suudelmia seinää vasten sekä talon jokaisen mistelin alla. Remus oli ollut rakastunut. Ja vaikka James oli kerran kävellyt sisään ja yllättänyt heidät huulet kiinni toisissaan, ei James ollut välittänyt - hymyillyt vain. Seuraavana vuonna oli vierashuoneen katossa misteli ja Remus oli suudellut Siriuksen jalat hyytelöksi sen alla.

Iloinen aika oli loppunut. Jamesin vanhemmat olivat kuolleet ja seuraavaa joulua he viettivät Lilyn ja Jamesin kodissa. He olivat kasvaneet aikuisiksi liian äkkiä. Lilyn ja Jamesin iloisista uutisista huolimatta Remus oli äkisti tuntenut olonsa vanhaksi ja väsyneeksi, vaikka oli vasta elänyt niin vähän aikaa.

Seuraavan joulun hän oli viettänyt Siriuksen kanssa kahdestaan. Hän oli odottanut keittiön pöydän äärellä yömyöhään Siriuksen paluuta Killan tehtävistä. Täysikuu oli vasta mennyt ja hänen täytyi vahvistua. Niin Sirius oli sanonut. Ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään kamalampaa kuin odottaa ikkunassa. Mutta Sirius palasi ja he liimautuivat yhteen, takertuivat toisiinsa ja hengittivät samaa ilmaa läpi jouluyön. Myöhemmin Remus loukkaantui taistelussa, eikä häntä enää päästetty takaisin. Oli hänen kohtalonsa odottaa ikkunassa rakastettunsa palaamista.

Vuosi myöhemmin Remus odotti taas ikkunassa, sekä sitä seuraavana vuonna ja sitä seuraavana ja sitä seuraavana. Ja aina Sirius palasi kotiin jouluksi. Lilyn ja Jamesin oli maa ottanut takaisin. Poika oli jäänyt, mutta Remus ei osannut surra orvon puolesta. Hän pelkäsi jokaisena vuotena, ettei Sirius palaisi jouluksi kotiin. Sirius vannoi hymy huulilla palaavansa ja niin kauan Remus uskoi, kunnes ovi painui kiinni Siriuksen takana. 

Koitti vuosi, kun Sirius ei enää palannut. Remus istui ikkunan ääressä ja katsoi katulamppua, joka katosi lumisateen taakse. Oli joulu ja Remus oli yksin. Se oli ensimmäinen joulu moneen vuoteen, kun hän oli yksin. Eikä Remus osannut nousta ikkunansa äärestä, jos Sirius kuitenkin tulisi kotiin.

Jouluaamun ensimmäiset auringonsäteet valuivat väsyneinä pilvien välistä ja paljastivat valkoisen maan. Odottavan aika oli pitkä ja valo kulki läpi Remuksen haamun, joka yhä odotti Siriusta palaamaan kotiin.

Tee oli jo aikoja sitten jäähtynyt kuppiin.


End file.
